


Run Like the Wolf

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chases, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words fence, scramble and velvet





	Run Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's my drabble for the [SterekDrabble's](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge for today!
> 
> You can find Smowkie's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles)!
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171060537059/stiles-grunted-as-he-slipped-on-wet-leaves-and)

Stiles grunted as he slipped on wet leaves and almost fell to his knees. He managed to catch his footing and dash off. He could hear crashing behind him, and he put all of his concentration in going faster. 

He hit the fence and started to scramble over it. He was almost there. So close.

With a yell, Stiles fell backwards off the fence and landed on a furry body. Derek’s tongue lolled out of the side, and Stiles rolled his eyes and scratched at his velvety soft ears.

“Someday I will win,” Stiles said, laughing when Derek licked him.


End file.
